


as he faced the sun he cast no shadow

by chaosy



Series: tumblr fics [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A wee bit of Violence, F/M, Road Trips, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosy/pseuds/chaosy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>likeappletrees sent: hey, if you're still taking prompts, maybe one where derek and braeden go on a road trip together doing jobs after all the fuss in beacon hills has died down? like a mini-vacation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	as he faced the sun he cast no shadow

**Author's Note:**

> this turned a lot more feels-y than a cheery vacation but i hope it did the trick. rated mature for some sex and mention of violence and death. will i ever be able to write anything angsty? no, probably not.  
> tumblr: martinisms.tumblr.com

"Pack your bags," Braeden says to him one afternoon.

Derek stares at her. He doesn’t really get dumped but he’s pretty sure she can’t kick him out of his own loft.

"I’m taking you on a job," she adds.

The sigh of relief whistles through his teeth. Derek says, “Oh.”

It’s a two day-long job in Nevada on the outskirts of Las Vegas. Apparently some violent omegas have been killing tourists. As Braeden explains the situation to him whilst he packs, it becomes less and less simple. Apparently the omegas are trying to form their own pack and are causing trouble for the drug runs deeper in the city.

"There’s a werewolf mafia?" he says to Braeden. She laughs at him and kisses his neck.

"Oh, sweetheart," she says.

—

They take his car to Nevada because as much as Derek likes being pressed up against Braeden’s back on the bike, he can’t sit like that for two hours.

The sun beats down on them like a fiery slap. Derek is sweating through his t-shirt. Braeden seems relatively unruffled, leaning against the side of the car as they wait. For whom, Derek isn’t quite sure.

"Just some friends of mine. They’ll help us out," Braeden had told him.

He’s expecting scarred veteran hunters, like Chris Argent. Instead, he’s greeted by two youngish, burly guys and an Alpha in a sharply cut dress. She walks across the dirt in six inch heels and hands Braeden an envelope.

"You’ll get the rest when the job is done," she says. Braeden nods.

Derek stays quiet. He follows Braeden and the two guys into their shitty motel room and watches as she draws up a rough plan of the city perimeter. She points out hot spots, goes through attack plans, tells them what guns to bring and when to use them.

He can’t deny that it’s unbearably sexy. What? He’s only human. Or at least he is now.

He follows Braeden’s lead whilst they wait for the Omegas. Despite the fact that they’re savage, with twisted faces and burning blue eyes and only a few dregs of humanity left in them, he feels like shit when he shoots one full of wolfsbane.

Full circle, he tells himself, and he doesn’t speak on the way back to the motel.

—

The Alpha turns up again the next morning and hands Braeden a second envelope. She gives her a nod and a soft thank-you and Braeden sits in her underwear on the bed once she’s gone to count the money.

There’s fifty thousand dollars there. Between the notes neatly stacked on the mattress and the guns that they laid there, it looks kind of like they’ve gone Breaking Bad.

"What are you going to do with the money?" Derek asks as he slips behind her. He’s only in his boxers. It’s too hot for anything else. He locks an arm around her waist and she relaxes back against his chest.

"I need some new shoes," Braeden replies.

Derek laughs, hums against the back of her neck. “New shoes,” he repeats. “For fifty thousand dollars.”

Braeden laughs back at him and shrugs. “I have good taste.”

"Mm, must be why we’re together."

"That was a lapse in judgement," she teases him.

Derek picks her up and carries her to the bed next to the one piled with money. He presses her into the sheets, fingers her quick and dirty and they fuck until the bed creaks. He kisses her when she comes and she rides him until he’s gasping quietly into her neck, his shoulders shaking.

"I love you," she tells him, stroking his hair. Derek nuzzles at her like a dog.

"I love you too."

—

They don’t go home.

Derek isn’t really sure what home is, anymore. As they pack up and leave the motel Braeden gets a call to retrieve some beta from a trap of hunters.

"I think it’s a kinky sex thing," she tells Derek as they load up the car. "The Alpha who called kept saying he wanted his pet back."

Derek just shrugs. “Some werewolves make a supernatural kind of bond. Not mates, exactly, but something similar,” he explains. Braeden hums in consideration.

"Do we have a supernaturally strong bond?" she asks. Her smile dances on her face like candlelight.

Derek cups her face, kisses her because he’s a sap. “No. We’ve got something better.”

—

They drive to Orgeon to save the beta, which earns them twenty thousand dollars. That leads to them heading to Idaho to act as guards for some elite hunter meeting. From Idaho they drive up to Washington to steal a parcel back from a werewolf to give to a wendigo.

Three months on the road and they’ve earned two million dollars.

Braeden deposits the money into various accounts under different names. Derek helps her write out plans of attack and plans routes and drives the getaway car.

Sometimes they get scared. They press against each other as the sun rises outside of whatever motel they’re crashing in and Derek tells her she’s beautiful, she’s perfect as he fucks her almost brutally and Braeden drags her nails down his back so hard that it stings and draws blood.

Sometimes they get sloppy. Derek sees some hunter point a gun at Braeden’s face and he takes the guy down without thinking. They’re on the run for a month before they lose the tail.

Six months on the road and they treat themselves for a weekend. The hotel is ostentatious and the staff are obsequious and everything is in gold and red. The pool is pretty, though, and it’s nice to order the weirdest things for room service.

(“So this is a trotter? It tastes like ass.”)

They’re back in Nevada one day and Derek drives out to the Hoover Dam. They stand on a mountain top and kiss and kiss and kiss.

He talks to Scott on occasion. He sends cheques that he knows are never cashed in.

"Are you gonna come home?" Scott asks quietly, after a year.

Derek looks at Braeden who’s curled up on the bed, asleep after a long job. The sunlight makes her look ethereal.

"I am home," he replies.


End file.
